


beautiful stranger

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, Gay Male Character, M/M, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt stranger was for last week but didn't get around to writing hope you guys enjoyed kili is a shy dancing instructor by day but an exotic pole dancer by night</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Desolation of Kili](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232005) by [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains). 



Kili looks at the clock 7.52 it read and he let out a sigh and started to tie his long brown hair in a bun.

He had worked at charlies for three years, and thankfully none of his family or day time friends had found out. It had been hard enough coming out at thirteen his mother had reacted badly blaming his gay uncle and labeling him a bad influence and banning him from seeing both Fili and himself until he was sixteen.

And then there was the idiotic teenagers at school who teased and made fun of his sexuality but also his skinny frame.

He was now twenty six years old and by day was dance instructor by night a cross dressing pole dancer in a transvestite entertainment club.

He looks in the mirror and puts on his long platinum blonde wig over his chocolate brown locks and adjusts it shaking his head making sure it is tight enough for his act, then adds a headscarf for extra security. 

He then begins to add thick eyeliner to his eyes, and the dressing room door opens and his friend ori walks in dressed in a long maxi dress.

" Good crowd tonight, there tipping well some guys at the front are giving fiftys" he beams at kili in the mirror.

Kili lets out a sigh and turns around " so how do i look" he asks putting on a black pair of knee length leather come fuck me boots  
" beautiful darling " he replys teasingly. 

He looks in the mirror and gives himself a final once over. He had chosen a pink cropped top and sliver hotpants and a choker bead necklace with matching earrings and bracelet.

To start with it had been strange to see himself in ladies clothing, he had been brought into this profession due to being skint. He knows he has a very feminine build and had met ori who had suggested he try charlies.

He looked at the clock and felt the usual dread dawn on him as the clock read 7.56 and started making his way to the stage.

The usual what if went through his head. The what if someone you know is there? And he buries down his worries about thinking about the money.

He waits for his que music, and when he hears the opening line of dude looks like a lady he walks up to the pole and starts his usual routine.

He forces his mind to forget where he his and just focus on his steps. 

____________________________________________

Thorin had groaned when his friends had dragged him to this club, but found himself relaxing and actually enjoying himself, the man that had just been on had an amazing singing voice surprising for such a small person to have such a big voice.

He looked at the blonde who had just walked on the stage, he look familiar some how but he could not place his fingers on why.

He was beautiful thorin thought as the music began and he started dancing, he had a small waist but the most gorgeous curvy hips that just screamed out to be touched. He slowly began to move his body and flick his hair. The sight send sparks over his body and he could feel his prick shift with excitement at the gorgeous sight in front of him.

His eyes were glued on the man he was tall not as tall as him but still tall. The dancer came right to the edge of the stage on all fours near his friends and him and he gazed into the most lovely chocolate brown and appeared to have a hint of gold in them.

He longer to touch the man and found himself reaching out for him but caught himself as he was about about to brush against his leg. 

The blonde gave him a glance and reddened moving away from the group and back to the pole, after the song he hurried off before he has had a chance to talk to the beautiful stranger and lets out a sad sigh.

____________________________________________

Kili rushes into the changing room causing ori to jump.

"Kee? What's wrong?" He frets as his friend rips of the wig and chucks it across the room. 

" my uncle I've just seen my bloody uncle, I need to get out of here" he panics and grabs the key to his staff locker and putting on his long leather coat.

" calm down he doesn't know is you, you look like karina not Kili" he soothed putting his arm on his shoulder. 

Kili turns to face his friend " none of my family know I do this, you have to cover for me tell anyone that asks I felt sick, ori please cover me" he pleads looking into the small man's face.

Ori looks into his friends fearful eyes " yeah sure" he replies bewildered as he watches his friend hurry put the dressing room still in his costume.

Kili can feel a wave of fear take over him as he rushes out the changing room and he collides hard with a solid object which knocks the wind out of him and he falls straight to the ground knocking his head on the wall.

"Are you alright" a friendly voice asks as he blinks up. 

His eyes begin to widen in shock as he looks up and sees a similar expression on the face of his black haired uncle.

" kili!!" Thorin Exclaims in shock and scans kili's outfit.

" Shit uncle thorin what are you doing here??" He states his voice alot higher than usual and he wraps the coat around him.

" your karina?? You the pole dancer??" He asks shocked and feels himself flush as he thinks about how mesmerized he was by him earlier.

Kili can feel himself flush with embarrassment and quickly heads towards the nearest exit pulling his hair out of the bun. 

Thorin halts of a second then rushes after his nephew " Kee wait a second hold up" he calls running across the car park to catch up with his nephew he grabs his arm and spins him around " why didn't you tell me?" He asks feeling hurt him and his nephew had always been close.

" why do you think? ma and fili struggled enough when I came out, how do you think I would be except if they found out I was working in a trans bar? Do you think they would except it open arms? Use your head thorin you know how they are" he growls angrily wiping angry tears from his face.

" how long have you been working her?" Thorin asked trying to regain his breath astounded how fast kili was even in heels." You shouldn't be ashamed you are what you are" he says trying to comfort the younger man.

" I'm not ashamed I am a gay man I can except that and embrace it but they can't know what I do at night in the daytime I'm kili the shy dancing instructor by night I'm not kili I'm karina the erotic dancer who needs to dance to pay for his fucking rent" kili days angry.

" I don't think that I think you looked beautiful out there kili" thorin admits grabbing his hand.

Kili felt himself flush as Thorin began to stroke the back of his hand, thorin leans foward and brushes his lips against the brunets soft ones and brings his hand up and begins stroking the side of his face.

Kili opens his mouth to allow thorin access and can feel the the heat of his tongue and taste beer on his lips and begins exploring the mouth, his beard rubs against his chin causing ripples of excitement to surge through his body.

As the break apart thorin smiles " come I want to get to know beautiful karina better then make love to sexy kili" he purrs.


End file.
